Will You Understand?
{{Infobox |title = Will You Understand? |author = Bryson Debroni |runtime = 9:14 |band = Vocals, Bryson Debroni  Electric Guitar and Backing Vocals, Robert Ingram  Piano, Sam Shelton  Bass, Jon Mourant  Drums, Cam Frieson |strings = Violin 1, John Taves  Cello, TBA|track no. = 8}} Lyrics I know you’ll understand That I’ll do my best to stand, No matter how much the wind might Whip in my face, I will fight. Just so I can say I never ran. I never ran, my dear . . . I know you’ll understand That I’ll always be your friend; No matter what comes or goes, No matter what the flames of Hell might know, I will be there till the end. And I’m still here . . . I hope you’ll understand That I’ll always be there to take your hand, However, whether you accept or decline Is your decision and not mine; After all, we change like an hourglass’s sand. And there’s nothing we can do about that, now is there . . . ? I hope you’ll understand That I’ll try and try and try And I’m sorry if I ever tell you a lie; I’m sorry if I ever fail I’m sorry if I don’t prevail— But love will never die. What a joke . . . Maybe you’ll understand When I am away, Gone for days or years On seas ridden with fears. I would have rather stayed with you. Safe. Or at least should have been . . . Maybe you’ll understand If God doesn’t smile on me; If the sun refuses to light up the sky When danger and doom comes nigh Upon this great divide. I’m not clean. And because of you I never will be . . . Will you understand That I know that you’ve been through hard times? Will you understand That I’m still here even when life is not kind? Do you understand That I know it’s so hard to unwind? Do you understand That when you look for someone to see Everyone is blind . . . Well, besides me . . . ? Can you understand That we all make mistakes? Can you understand When I bend and bleed and break? Why can’t you understand? Please understand That I know how you feel: That the nightmares are real But they’re not beyond love’s power to heal. I’m begging you to understand That I’ve never regretted the day I came! That things may not be the same But I don’t want them ever to be that way again. The pain is great, But not so great As the pain of losing you. Understand that I’d Fall on my knees and rip out my heart Just to watch it beat Its last beat for you. Understand that I’d Tear this whole damn world apart Just to show you The state of my heart. And yet I still know, As you drift away Like a cloud on a stormy day, I would be perfectly happy To lay down my life For you. I’d still be happy to feel A knife between my ribs; I’d still be happy Even after all those things that you did. I’d still be happy Just to die smiling Knowing that you love me. Because so long as you know how much I love you I really wouldn’t mind to die; So long as it’s for you. Just don’t leave, Just don’t push me away, And trust me, I’ll be here to stay. But regardless of what path you choose I will always— Regardless of mistakes or madness, Regardless of these dim dark dances, Regardless of the ringing Of a thousand sinners singing, Regardless of anything— I will always love you. Category:Songs